THE SONIC UNDERGROUND RETURNS!
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: Sonic reunites with his family, but Robotnik returns as well and aligns with Eggman,Can SONIC ,HIS SIBLINGS , HIS FRIENDS AND HIS LOVE BLAZE BE ABLE TO STOP THEM FIND OUT. READ TO FIND OUT. contains Sonaze,NuxRouge,Nuxonia,and TailsMarine.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 FAMILY REUNION. At Tails work shop

Sonic: zzzzzzz.

Oracle: Prince Sonic.

Sonic: zzzzzz.

Oracle: Prince Sonic!

Sonic: Who's there?

Oracle:Prince Sonic I've got to tell you something, ( shows him three hedgehogs ) as you must know , Sonic these are siblings and your mother Queen Aleena, the laser that you and Knuckles destroyed, that laser Robotnik used to Try and destroy you split mobious . into to planets, in order for you to make mobious back into one planet again and reunite with your siblings and your mother you will need the Master Emerald to perform this task, if you don't do it be for sun down you will have to wait the next day, good luck Prince Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks Oracle.

Oracle: your welcome Sonic.

Sonic: ( stirs) Blaze.

Blaze: ( stirs ) What is it sweetie.

Sonic: I'll tell you later,but first we need to Angel Island, i'll get Tails you get Marine.

Blaze: okay after they got their little companions they took off in the X Tornado to Angel Island.

At Angel Island

Sonic: ( Happy )Hey knuckles.

Knuckles: ( calm) Oh hey Sonic What brings you here.

Sonic: okay I'll tell you but its only for your ears only so you can't tell the others no matter how hard they push, and THAT ALSO goes for Amy.

Tails: sure Sonic.

Blaze:(serious ) my lips are sealed.

Marine: You can count on me mate ( curious ) {who's Amy }

Tails: sure Sonic {A pink hedgehog who stalks Sonic}

Knuckles: ( serious )sure Sonic. Sonic: ok here it goes. 15 minutes later.

Blaze: ( surprised ) Wow! Who new you were a prince Sonic?

Sonic: Well I guess being royalty is something we have in common.

Marine: ( teases)Prince Sonic and Princess Blaze you to must be soulmates.

Sonic:we are.

Marine: oh shoot!

Knuckles: ( chants ) servers are the seven chaos is enriched by the heart o Master Emerald give us your power to perform this miracle! Okay Sonic it's all you now. Sonic: ( takes out a chaos emerald ) Chaos Control!

The Chaos Energy makes mobious back into a whole planet.

Maniic : (Stirs ) Dude where are we?

Aleena: ( stirs ) I don't know Manic.

Sonia: ( stirs ) is that ( shocked ) Sonic?

Sonic: ( surprised ) yeah i'm Sonic ( shocked ) your the hedgehogs that the Oracle told me about.

Manic: You mean the Oracle told you about us?

Sonic:yeah he told me that you were my family but have no memory of you.

Aleena: I've got it!,Sonia do you still have Sonic's amulet?

Sonia: Yep I had it ever since he left ( pulls out amulet ) here put this on Sonic maybe you'll get your memories back.

Sonic: ( takes amulet ) here goes ( puts on amulet and goes through memories.

Sonia: ( worried ) So how do you feel Sonic?

Sonic:Well I don't know about you but I could use a hug from my favorite Sister.

Sonia: ( crys ) Oh! Sonic ( kisses Sonic's check constantly )

Blaze: [ Wow Sonic must of been real close to his sister ]

Manic: ( happy )Its good to see you bro!

Sonic: ( smirks) you're not going to kiss me to are you?

Manic: ( smirks ) Dude no way but you are kind of cute.

Sonic:Mom is it true that my uncle chuck and my foster family are gone.

Aleena: ( sad )It's true Sonic that blast wipe out everyone except us,but I'm just happy reunite with my son ( kisses Sonic's forehead )

Tails: ( chuckles )[ I 'm sure will all get along just fine ]

Sonic: ( chuckles ) [ talk about [ deja vu ] the Sonic Underground is back

Sonic:( smiles ) ( happy) alright Now that you guys are I believe introductions are in order.

Tails: my name is Miles Prower but my friends call me tails because of my twin Tails,I can build and repair and repair stuff, and Sonic and Knuckles are my best friends and we're as close as brothers. Oh and I'm 8

Sonic: You got that right kiddo ( ruffles Tails fur )

Sonia: ( awestruck ) aw! That so sweet.

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna age 16 guardian of the Master Emerald and the strongest guy of them all like Tails said before we three are as close as brothers.

Sonia: ( astrucked ) Aw! Knuckles I forgot how cute you were.

Knuckles:thank's I think.

Manic: Um Sonia you do know Knuckles doesn't remember a thing right?

Sonia:Don't remind me Manic.

Sonic: [looks like rouge is going to have a challenge for Knuckles affections ]

Marine:I'm Marine the raccoon like Tails I like to build and repair things Oh and I'm 7.

Manic:Well nice to meet you to mate.

Blaze: My name is Blaze the Cat I'm 14,but me and Marine are from a different dimension we're staying here in Sonic's dimension to Get away from our dimension,me and Sonic didn't get off very well the first time,but-

Sonic:But after learning more about eachother we were an un breakable bond.

Blaze:guess you could say he means a lot to me.

Sonia:Aw how cute.

Manic:Good for you bro!

Aleena:Sonic sure is growing up.

Blaze:So Sonic so what did mean by the Sonic Underground is back.

Sonic:Well let me show you ( activates) amulet

Sonia: just like old times ( activates ) amulet

Manic:Let's do it ( activates ) amulet

After the song

Blaze: astrucked wow Sonic you have such a lovely voice.

Sonic:thanks Blaze.

Aleena:Take good care of her cause this one is a keeper ( points ) I see our castle over there

Tails: wow that's right close to my workshop.

Sonic: ( happy ) Now it will be easy for you to move in with us.

Tails: ( surprised ) you mean what I you do do you Sonic?,I wouldn't want to impose.

Sonic: Impose?,Tails you're my best friend and little bro, of course you're moving in with us,after all we're brothers to the end right!?

Tails:Right!,thanks Sonic.

Manic: Welcome to the family dude.

Sonia: ( hugs Tails ) Guess this makes me your big sister huh!?

Tails:yeah I've never had a sister before.

Sonic:Oh,Blaze and Marine you guys will be staying with us during your stay here. you guys ok with this?

Manic/Sonia:Definitely

Aleena:( grins ) Of course anyone who's friends with Sonic is welcome.

Blaze/Marine:Thanks you guys

Sonic:Oh,and Knuckles even if you have to guard the Master Emerald fill free to spend a night anytime.

Knuckles: I'll keep that in mind Sonic.

Tails: ( hops in the pilot seat ) we'll be there very soon ( Marine hops in the pilot seat

Sonia:but there are only two seats.

Manic: (hops on the wing ) I'll just ride on the wing,it I'll be more fun.

Tails: ( chuckles ) [He really is Sonic 's brother ]

Knuckles: ( hops on other wing ) i'll come to.

Sonic:I think I'll run,up for a race my sweet.

Blaze:You're on my love ( runs with Sonic )

Manic: ( surprised ) She's almost as fast as Sonic.

Sonia: ( lovestruck ) as far as I can tell they were made for eachother.

At the castle.

Blaze:Well looks like I

Sonic:About time you got here Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ROBOTNIK RETURNS

Robotnik: stirs where am I what's that ( hears voices )

Sonic:So Blaze you enjoying our walk?

Blaze: Yes I am my love.

Robotnik:So Sonic seems to have a girlfriend this is most interesting.

Sonic:huh what's that? sees a shadow) No it can't be!

Blaze:What are you talking about my love?

Sonic: Robotnik's back!

Blaze:Who's Robotnik?

Sonic:Robotnik is a crazy Tirant who was a servent to my mother,but he turned against her and her kingdom which was called mobotropolis but after Robotnik took over he turned my mothers kingdom into his own called robotropolis,and he forced our mother to flee and put into hiding. Then he created a machine called the roboticizer,he used it to turn every servent of my mother and everyone and every freedom fighter into his robotic slaves,me and my siblings created a team called the Sonic Underground,but after Robotnik found out about us he would not rest until we were destroyed or roboticized,we eventually reunited with our mother, but we all would've of us would have been roboticized if wasn't for Knuckles coming to his senses, and sooner or later we put an end to his empire,but all of a sudden we wound up here with no memory of my family.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE ALLIANCE WITH EGGMAN.

In Eggman's base

Decoe:sir there's someone here to see you.

Bocoe:and he wants to speak with you at once.

Robotnik: ( walks in to the room)

Eggman:Who are you?

Robotnik:I am the great Dr. Robotnik.

Eggman: that's a good name,but what did you to see me for?

Robotnik:Well I was hoping you helped me capture three hedgehogs that have been a thorn in my side for long time,their names are Sonic Sonia and Manic, have you heard of them?

Eggman: ( scratches his head in confusion ) Yes I've heard of Sonic,but who are Sonia and Manic?

Robotnik:his siblings, I was hoping you could help me capture one of them so I can make him my robotic slave,

Eggman:oh!, well how do you plan on doing that?

Robotnik:With this ( shows blueprint of the roboticizer ) This thing can turn any living thing into my robotic slave.

Eggman:hmm impressive let's get started.

Eggman and Robotnik:hahahahahaha

At the castle.

Sonic: Mom Sonia Manic, Robotnik's back!

Aleena/Sonia/Manic: Oh no!

Sonia:But that 's impossible we saw the laser go straight to Robotnik,unless the laser missed him

Sonic:I don't what happened sis cause I wasn't there when it happened,Tails!

Tails:Yeah Sonic?

Sonic:I need you to go to Eggman's base spy on him, and If you see anything suspicious,contact me on the communicator,and be careful.

Tails:You can count on me Sonic ( flies off to Eggman's base )


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 CAPTURED!

In Eggman 's base

Eggman: ( finishes the roboticizer ) there done,(sees Robotnik ) and what have you built

Robotnik: ( shows robots ) Glad you asked Eggman,I call them S.W.A.T bots,with these bots we will be able to capture every living thing on this planet,and make it our robotic slave.

While Eggman and Robotnik were talking about what they've built,Tails was watching them from above in the lab unnoticed.

Tails: whoa this plan is bad I better tell Sonic about this ( turns on communicator ) This is Tails calling Sonic come in Sonic.

Sonic:Oh!,hey Tails,so what have you found out?

Tails:Well I saw that Robotnik and Eggman are using something called S.W.A.T bots to capture every living thing on mobious and turn it into a robotic slave using something called a roboti-

Tails try's to finish what he was trying to say but Decoe spots him

Decoe: Hey look up there doctor!

Eggman: ( looks up and sees Tails )grrrrr,its that meddling fox Tails.

Tails:uh oh!,I've been spotted ( starts flying to door way)

Robotnik: I'll handle this, S.W.A.T bot capture that fox

S.W.A.T bot: yes sir ,( flies after Tails )

Tails try's to fly away but the SWAT bot grabs him and pulls him down

Robotnik: you're not going anywhere fox ( puts restraints on Tails ) you're going to be our robotic slave as soon as your best friend Gets here, hahahaha

Tails:you won't get away with this when Sonic comes he's going to kick your butt!

Robotnik:hohoho!,I'm afraid that won't be possible,you see me and Eggman figured out that you would be perfect bait to lure Sonic here, we have a little trap set for him, oh and In case you decide to warn your friend ( takes communicator and crushes it ) there you won't be able to now, hahahaha, keep him here that way when his friend comes he Will witness the horror of his soon going to be roboticized friend,hahahahaha

At the castle

Sonic:Tails! Tails!,shoot still no answer, he must of been captured, I'm going to go find him.

Blaze: ( worried) be careful Sonic.

Sonic:Don't worry my love I'm always careful, ( runs off to Eggman's base )

At Eggman's

Sonic:Well here I am,time to rescue Tails ( enters the base )

In an empty room

Sonic:hope I'm getting close to finding Tails,

Suddenly the door to the room he use to come in closed, and the vents open up with gas,

Sonic: ( coughs ) Sleeping gas,(try's to cover his mouth from the gas but it seeps right through his fingers and falls asleep )

In Eggman 's lab

Sonic suddenly wakes up with restraints on his arms and feet and being dragged towards Robotnik.

Sonic:( growls ) Robotnik! I should of known you were behind this, where's Tails.

Robotnik:Oh, you mean the two tailed fox he's right here ( shows Tails )knowing you to won't be going anywhere,you're both going to be our robotic slaves, ( gives an evil chuckle ) put them on the roboticizer platforms.

SWAT bot: yes sir ( puts Sonic and Tails on the platforms ) Sonic and Tails could see the metal cylinders come up around them ,this is it they were going to be roboticized and there was nothing they could do about it, Robotnik watched in glee as his old nemesis was going to roboticized, and gave another evil laugh, hahahahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 THE RESCUE!

At the castle

Sonia:( worried ) where is he where could he be?

Manic:chill Sonia,I'm sure Sonic is okay,I'm going to try call him with my communicator, Sonic this Is Manic calling Sonic this Manic calling Sonic come in Sonic, no answer,something wrong we go get to Eggman 'S base.

Sonia nods and is about to go with Manic,but Blaze stops her,

Blaze:I'm coming with you,but not because I know the way to Eggman's base, but because I'm going to help you,he may be your brother but he's also the one I love,and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him,

then they set off for Eggman's base.

At Eggman's base

Blaze: Well we're here,now let's go save my love ( enters the base )

In eggman's lab

Robotnik:hahaha,soon Sonic you and your two tailed friend will soon be my robotic slaves and there's nothing you can do about it.

Sonic:yeah yeah, keep talking lard belly.

Robotnik:(growls ) keep talking hedgehog, you're still not getting out of that roboticizer ( hears a noise coming from the door) what's that? Suddenly Blaze blasted the door open.

Robotnik: ( scared ) Who's that

Eggman: That's Sonic's girlfriend Blaze,and she will burn you to a crisp if you mess with Sonic, believe me.

Blaze: ( mad ) Alright you maniac, where's my love?

Robotnik: Oh, you mean that blue hedgehog, It doesn't matter anyway you're to late to save him,SWAT bots GET Them

Sonia:We'll deal with the bots, while you free Sonic and Tails.

Sonia and Manic fight off the bots while Blaze heads to the roboticizers to free Sonic and Tails

Blaze:Tails,Sonic are you tWO okay?

Sonic:yeah we're okay,but we won't be, unless you can get us out,this cylinder is made from some tough stuff.

Blaze:let me see if I can melt the cylinder, ( ignites her and sets fire to the cylinders and melts it ) there we go.

But when the cylinders are melted she see's Sonic's and Tails's legs and arms roboticized.

Blaze:( gasp ) Sonic,Tails your arms and legs there-

Sonic: roboticized.

Blaze: ( sad ) Oh Sonic I wish I could've saved you sooner.

Sonic: there there Blaze its okay I'm not mad, it's not your fault you couldn't get here fast enough.

while Sonic is trying to comfort Blaze, Eggman starts to make his escape with Robotnik right behind.

Manic: Robotnik is getting away!

While Sonic thinks he's comforted Blaze, She was not calm down at all,She chaseS after Robotnik.

Blaze: ( mad ) You'll pay for this Robotnik!

Robotnik: ( terrified ) Gah! ( runs to where Eggman is )

Eggman: Hurry this way ( runs into his Flying Fortress with Robotnik,Decoe,Bocoe and Bokkun right behind)

Eggman: Until next time Sonic and Blaze,hahahahaha! ( presses a button)

Sonia:Oh, they got away.

Suddenly the heroes hear a beeping sound

Unit:Warning this base will selfestruct in five minutes

Tails:Oh! No Sonic, we gotta get outta here fast.( Runs to the exit )

Sonic:Blaze we got to get outta here this base is about to blow. ( runs to the exit with Blaze and his siblings right behind)

IN THE HALLWAY

Sonia:Come on we're almost there.

just then a beam from the ceiling falls and Blaze is right under it and Sonic looks up sees it

Sonic:Look out Blaze! ( Pushes her out the way and the beam falls on his back ) ah!

Blaze,Tails,Sonia and Manic:Sonic!

Blaze and the others run to him and tries to pull him free.

Sonic:Blaze go I don't want you to die cause of me.

Blaze:Sonic I'm not leaving you, you're the one I love, and nothing is going change that ( tries to pull him free )

Sonia:let me try something ( uses her keyboard to shoot a laser at the beam and splits the beam in half )

the others lift up a piece of the beam and pull Sonic from under it.

Tails:there we go, now let's get outta here.( Runs to the castle with the other heroes close behind )

At the Castle

Aleena ( gasp ) Sonic your arms and legs they're-

Sonic: roboticized.

Aleena:( giggles ) Well Sonic I think you should call it a day and rest you five have had a long day.

Sonic:Yeah you're right,good night mom. See you tomorrow Blaze ( Walks to his room)

Marine:let me guess the same thing that happened to Sonic happened to you.

Tails:yep,afraid so, ( yawns) I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Marine.

Sonia and Manic:Good night mom( walks there room )

At the balcony

Blaze is up on the balcony thinking,then suddenly Marine walks up right behind her.

Marine: ( curious) you feeling okay Blaze?

Blaze: I'm fine Marine.

Marine: Oh,okay,well good night ( walks back into the castle )

Blaze:( mad ) [ Someday Robotnik I will find you and when I do you're going to pay ] ( walks back into the castle ) **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 MEGA ROBOTICIZER CAPER.

In Eggman's second base.

Robotnik just finishes working on a different roboticizer with a chamber.

Eggman: What's that you got there Robotnik?  
e  
Robotnik: I'm glad you asked, I call it the Mega roboticizing chamber, with this we can turn living things into bigger bots then their original size.

Eggman: Impressive,but how does it work?

Robotnik: I'll show you, S.W.A.T bot!

S.W.A.T bot: Yes sir?

Robotnik: Bring in the test subject!

S.W.A.T bot: Yes sir ( goes to get the subject ) ( brings back the subject )

Robotnik: Excellent,put it on the platform.

S.W.A.T bot: Yes sir. ( puts the animal on the platform )

Robotnik: Now to activate it ( pulls down a lever )

When Robotnik activates the the Mega roboticizer a cylinder comes up around the animal after the cylinder comes a bright light shines through it, after the bright light disappears the cylinder goes down, after the cylinder goes down a tall roboticized animal walks from the platform.

Eggman: Very impressive, I must say Robotnik you've out done yourself with this machine,but what is your plan for this marvelous machine?

Robotnik: I'm glad you asked Eggman, we're going to use this machine to make an army mega robticized animal to take over mobius.

Eggman: A great idea Robotnik, and I know just the place to star our operation Emerald forest.

Robotnik: Emerald Forest? where's that?

Eggman: Its a forest here on Mobius that's where we shall start our operation without being seen, i'll go get the ship ready ( runs to go get the ship ready )

Robotnik: Soon mobius will be ours and not even Sonic and his siblings can stop it. hahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 THE ALERT FROM THE ORACLE.

In the castle.

Sonic and family were having some food.

Sonic eating some chillidogs,Sonia,Manic and Aleena were eating another kind of food.

Sonic: Mmm! these are good. ( tosses another chillidog into his mouth )

While they were they were eating a bright light appears and with the bright light comes the oracle.

Sonic: Hey Orc what's up?

Oracle: Sonic, Soniaanic Robotnik has built another roboticizer that will turn all living things into mega bots, he is in a place called Emerald Forest,you three must go to the forest and stop him good luck until next time hedgehogs. ( waves goodbye and fades away )

Sonic: I knew Robotnik Was going to try something else, come on sibs we gotta stop Robotnik makes an army of big bots ( runs out of the castle with his siblings behind )


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 CAPTURED AGAIN!

In a part of emerald forest.

Manic: Hey Sonic while you and Sonia were sleep I found our old van.

Sonic: really where is it?

Manic: just past these trees.

When Sonic and his siblings get through the trees they see the van.

Sonic: ( surprised ) Wow! it still in good condition.

Manic: Now let's go stop Robotnik's plan! ( gets into the van with his siblings behind )

Manic starts the engine and they drive off to stop Robotnik and Eggman's plan.

In another part of emerald forest.

The Sonic and his were driving through the forest, but suddenly some glue looking stuff stick's to the ground and the van gets stuck in it,and the hedgehog siblings get out of the van to investigate.

Manic: ( gasps ) ( sees Robotnik and Eggman ) Bad news sibs Botnik.

Robotnik: Don't leave, stick around!

The S.W.A.T bots shoot the glue like stuff at the Sonic and his siblings and they get stuck to the ground.

Sonic: Aw man,we've gotten caught by this stuff before ( struggles to get out of the goo )

Robotnik: ( walks toward the hedgehogs ) surprise hedgehogs!

Sonic: How did you know that we were coming Robotnik?

Robotnik: Well wouldn't you like to know, ( chuckles ) me and Eggman saw you through the security camera we set up in the forest,but it doesn't matter anyway, S.W.A.T bots bring out the portable Megaroboticizing chamber.

S.W.A.T bots: Yes sir! ( goes to get the chamber and comes back with it )

Robotnik: ( points ) put it over there.

S.W.A.T bots: Yes sir! ( sets the chamber down )

Robotnik: Sense your so hard to catch Sonic i'll start with you first, S..W.A.T bot put Sonic in the Megaroboticizer.

S.W.A.T: Yes sir! ( walks up to Sonic and picks him up and takes him to the chamber )

Sonic: Let go of me bot head!


End file.
